It's Always been You
by BANJ-R2D2
Summary: James makes a decision that could alter not only his life but also the life of the one person he truly loves..Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so sorry i'm a bad writer..Also James and Sarah are 18 in this.

They were all sitting at the table eating their stew silently, and James was waiting for the right moment to tell them his big news. He was nervous about how they would react, especially Sarah. He dropped his spoon in his stew and cleared his throat loudly. Everyone stopped eating and looked up at him.

"I enlisted in the army. I leave in two days." James tried desperately not to look at Sarah who was sitting across from him.

"James! You can't! What about ze newzpaper? What about all of us? " Henri shouted with tears steaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Henri I guess you and Sarah will have to take over." He looked up at her and saw she had tears in her eyes. His heart ached at the sight. He didn't think it would have hurt her this much, he wasn't sure if it meant she felt the same way for him as he did for her or if she just hated this fighting more than anything.

"I don't think this is the best idea, James, but I understand why you want to. I'll be sad to see you go and I hope that you'll be careful out there." Moses patted him on the back as if trying to say he doesn't like what he's doing but he likes why he's doing it, for Liberty and for freedom and that was good enough for him. Henri looked from Moses to James and rubbed his eyes and began eating again. James looked at Sarah again, she had her head down but she wasn't eating.

"You've been awfully quiet. What's your opinion on this?" he asked her trying to make his voice sound carefree to lighten the mood a bit. She didn't look up at him she only whispered,

"Why?" He was confused he thought it was obvious why.

"What do you mean 'why'?" He kept his eyes on her but she still didn't lift her head up.

"I mean, Why?" she yelled, her voice was shaky and she lifted her head up to stare directly at him. He was shocked. She was angry but her eyes were filled with sadness and tears were running down her cheeks. He couldn't help but think that even with tears on her face she was still so gorgeous.

"You know why! I'm doing this for our freedom! I'm doing this for all the people the British have wronged! And I'm doing this whether or not you approve!" he huffed. Moses looked at James and Sarah and knew this was about more than him leaving.

"Come on Henri let's give these two some time alone." Moses grabbed Henri's arm and started pulling him up the stairs.

"Aww come on Moses I want to see them fight!" Henri begged.

"No Henri! We're going now!" they went up the stairs leaving James and Sarah scowling at each other from across the table. Sarah got up out of her chair and started walking towards the stairs as well but James got up quickly and turned her around to face him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he howled.

"Not that it's really any of your business but I am going to retire there is nothing I wish to say to you." She stuck her nose in the air and turned back around making her way to the stairs once more.

"Wow, how very British of you, running away from a fight!" he yelled.

She stopped in her tracks but didn't face him again.

"Well then I guess you don't have any problems then do you." She sighed.

"Sarah..."

She turned around and faced him noticing that his expression had softened and his face was filled with sorrow. It was then she let her guard down and ran to him. He held her close and she buried her face in his chest while tears fell from her emerald eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tangled his hands in her fiery red hair.

"Don't leave! Stay here with me!" she cried. His heart pounded against his chest at her words. _Does she have feeling for me too_? He thought. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and to kiss away all her tears but he knew he couldn't.

"Sarah, I have to. It's my job as an American to help fight for our freedom, it's the right thing to do." He ended their embrace and took a step back holding her hands in his and looking down at his feet.

"But what if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will! I promise!" He knew it was an empty promise and that there was a big chance he'd never see her again. He put his hand on her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. If you died…" she was stopped by her sobs and he pulled her close to him resting his head on hers.

"Shhh…don't cry. I'll be back before you know it." She looked up at him forcing herself to believe his words but she couldn't.

"Please…don't go. Please…I need you." He stared into her beautiful green eyes and his eyes started to water. He kissed her gently on the forehead and let go of her completely. He stiffened not wanting his tears to fall.

"I leave in two days, Sarah. It's done." He walked past her and up the steps to his room pretending he couldn't hear her sobs. He swallowed hard and went into his room almost slamming the door, he leaned his back against it listening to her sob loudly downstairs he closed his eyes and wept.

Hope you liked the first chapter :) more are coming soon! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Again I apologize for my lack of writing skills and for taking so long i've had huge writers block and have been super busy. Next chapter I'm going to include a link to a drawing that I did to go with the story! R&R please! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2**

Two days had come and gone with few words being said to one another. James was leaving in a few hours and everyone was eating breakfast silently at the table. James kept glancing up at Sarah but she did not return his looks. She hadn't spoken to him since he had told them he was leaving and he didn't want to leave with her angry at him. James didn't know what to say to her after what had happened; he wasn't sure if she thought of him as more than a friend or not. But most of all, he wasn't sure if he should tell her his feelings.

"James, don't go! I will miss you too much! If you go who will annoy Sarah?" Henri said ending his train of thought. James chuckled and eyed Sarah who returned with a weak half smile that made his smile vanish quickly.

"Henri, why don't you and I go out to buy more ink?" Moses suggested.

"And pastries?" Henri exclaimed licking his lips and patting his stomach.

"We just finished eating and you're still hungry?"

"Oui! I am always hungry! Except when I am eating." Everyone chuckled.

"Alright Mr. Eight stomachs if you come with me to buy ink I'll buy you a few pastries."

"Yippee!"

They got up from their chairs, grabbed their jackets, and headed out the door, leaving James and Sarah alone in the print shop. Sarah began collecting the plates from the table in order to clean up.

"Here let me help you with that" James said as he lifted up a plate from the table. Sarah grabbed the plate from his hands without looking at him and continued on with her business.

"Come on, are you gonna stay angry at me forever?"

Sarah wasn't really angry with him she was just hurt. She had thought for a second he may care for her too but then he changed and was so cold. He was leaving soon and she felt she should tell him how she felt because it could be her last chance. "I'm not mad at you, James" she said turning to face him, his light blue eyes met hers and they stood there a moment just looking at each other as if trying to memorize every feature.

He thought of how much he would miss seeing her face everyday, hearing her laugh, everything, he would miss everything about her.

"You're not?" he said breaking the silence.

She just shook her head still looking at him. He got closer to her and lightly brushed a piece of her red hair out of her face. She blushed and looked down shyly, making him smile. He lifted her chin with his hand and leaned in closer. Suddenly, the door swung open and Henri and Moses came walking in, causing James and Sarah to jump apart. Moses eyed the two noticing their beat red faces and chuckled.

"What's so funny Moses?" Henri retorted.

"Nothing you should know." Moses replied, Henri let Moses walk past him before sticking his tongue out at him.

"I saw that!" Moses yelled and Henri hastily ran up the stairs. They all laughed and shook they're heads.

"You should be leaving soon James." Moses said putting a hand on James shoulder, "Why don't you fill your sac with some supplies, get your coat and hat, and start saying your 'good-byes."

James nodded and went upstairs to grab his sac. For the first time since he had enlisted James felt scared; it had never seemed real to him until that moment. When he got downstairs everyone was there waiting with grim looks on their faces. He knew he would say 'good-bye' to Sarah last because it would be the hardest one to do. He put his coat and hat on and walked slowly over to Moses.

"Well I guess this is good-bye" James said shrugging his shoulders a little. He had always envied the way Moses always appeared to tough like he could handle anything.

Moses put a hand on his shoulder, "Not forever, James." Moses commanded.

"It might just be." James gave a weak smile feeling the tears forming in his eyes.

"Be careful out there, son, take care of your self." James noticed something in Moses he hadn't seen in awhile…Fear.

"I will," was all that James could say in reply.

He gave him a good man hug and walked over to Henri. Henri face was plastered with tears and his lower lip was curled down hoping he could guilt James into staying. James put his hand on Henri's shoulder and crouched to his knees becoming Henri's height. Henri shot into him with a hug making James grunt in surprise. They hugged one another like the brothers they felt they were and then released. Henri wiped his tears and James stood back up patting the top of Henri's head, he looked over at Sarah who he could hear sobbing.

He took a step towards her lightly grabbing her hand, she cried harder, pulled her hand back and ran up the stairs. James stood there for a second looking down and then ran after her. When he got to her door he knocked softly but she didn't answer, he opened it slowly and walked in shutting the door behind him. She was curled up on her bed, her body facing him, and crying. Seeing his face filled her with more sorrow, making her tears run faster. She didn't want him to say good-bye; she wanted him to stay with her and be safe. But his decision had already been made, and it was too late. He sat down on her bed and she shifted, positioning herself beside him. He put his arm around her and she buried her face in his shoulder continuing to weep. He pulled her away slowly and held her hands in his.

"Please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry." He said.

"I can't help it." She sniffled and wiped her tears away, though new ones were beginning to fall.

He stood up pulling her up with him and into a hug. They half released keeping their arms around each other noticing now that they were both crying. They laughed a little, wiping their faces, but never lost their hold on one another. He drew her in closer to him so that their foreheads were touching, they both closed their eyes feeling the tears materialize once again.

"I love you." He whispered.

Without letting her respond he pressed his lips on hers. She put her hands around his neck getting as close as possible to him, not caring how improper she was being. He tightened his grip around her waist as he deepened the kiss. One of his hands moved up to the back of her head tangling itself in her hair, as she slid one of her hands to his cheek. The kiss lightened and their lips separated. They looked at each other, breathing heavily and smiling.

James put his hand on her cheek, closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers again. They stayed there just holding each other, neither one of them wanting to let go.

"I love you, Sarah. I've always loved you, and I always will." James said softly. He stepped back looking down and holding her hands in his, becoming very aware of what he had just confessed to her and that his fears of her not feeling the same could become real in seconds. He looked up at her and saw the smile on her face and the gleam in her striking green eyes, his fear disappeared and a huge grin spread across his face.

"I love you too, James." She said and his smile grew wider.

He embraced her tightly, picked her up and spun her around, then gently placed her back down and kissed her sweetly.

**So I hope you liked it sorry it's so short just wanted to give you guys something :) Next chapter in progress..**


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated! I really am trying to be better about this! I would really like to know what you guys want to happen in the story it'll help me get rid of my writers block! Thanks for reviewing and following! Ok so here is Chapter 3! I have started writing Chapter 4 already but I'm gonna wait to finish it till you guys review this one and let me know what you want to see happen, but for sure it will be up this weekend! I am going to try and post every week because I am more free now! Thanks enjoy!

RECAP:

"I love you too, James." She said and his smile grew wider.

He embraced her tightly, picked her up and spun her around, then gently placed her back down and kissed her sweetly.

Chapter 3

For a moment they stood there in bliss, but it all ended when they heard Moses's voice yell from downstairs.

"You'd better go James!"

James pulled away from Sarah giving her a said smile before he said his real 'good-bye', "I have to go now, but I promise i'll write to you every chance I get. I love you, with all my heart." James kissed her hand and left the room without looking up at her. He could hear her crying and didn't have the strength to watch the tears stream down her face again. He walked down the stairs of the printshop giving one last look around the place and then left. Sarah heard the door close and ran after him.

"James! JAMES!" She was screaming as loud as she could trying to catch up to him. Luckily he had heard her and came running torward her. When they finally reached each other James grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her with all he had. They pulled apart slowly knowing that there were people staring but not caring in the least.

"I couldn't let you leave like that." She said.

"I'm glad you didn't." James grabbed her once again and kissed her deeply.

"Promise me you'll write, promise that you'll be safe, please promise me." She begged after they had separated.

"I promise. I won't let anything keep me from coming back to you, Sarah, ever. Will you promise me one thing though?" He took a breath and watched her nod before he continued, "promise me you'll wait for me." He said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course I'll wait for you James, how could I possibly marry anyone but the man I love?" She said a little surprised he even had to ask.

"I dunno." He said a little shyly.

"I really do need to go now Sarah."

"I know." He held out his hand and touched the locket around her neck that had once been his mother's ring.

"I'll always be with you, just remember that." He said, "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, James."

They shared one last kiss before they parted and Sarah watched as James dissappeared behind a cloud of dirt that had been kicked up from a passing cart.

A week had gone by and the printshop had remained quiet. Sarah spent most of her days in her room staring absent mindedly out of her window only coming out to cook and do other chores. Moses and Henri were trying desparately to cheer her up, but nothing was really helping. Later that day a letter arrived addressed to Sarah...

OK! Let me know what you think! Sorry for all the mistakes it's like midnight and I decided to write this when I saw an old review in my e-mails!


End file.
